Gentle
by stealth gato
Summary: Quick one shot. Companion story to Close Your Eyes! YAY! You Know why it's rated M and that Naruto isn't mine.


YAY NEW STORY! Anyway, started with the idea of super badass mobsters and it kind of started sounding similar to Close Your Eyes, so i changed it to be a continuation kind of. There's lots of Tobi in this story. it takes place 5 years after the end of Close Your Eyes.

* * *

Gentle

Naruto yawned and turned over in the bed, snuggling between the warm blankets and soft mattress. It was perfect except for the missing body of his lover. He sighed and sat up when he realized Sasuke wasn't in bed any more. He grabbed his robe, tying the belt loosely around his waist, before heading out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall, not even concerned at the lack of life. With none of the servants around, it usually meant Sasuke and the others were 'working'. Naruto went down to the basement where he knew his lover would be.

"You're not really helping yourself here." He heard Kisame over muffled screaming. Naruto sighed and continued into the room. Kisame stood over a man who was tied to a chair, all sorts of nasty toys sat within his reach, Kisame using some sort of pliers on the man at the moment. Sasuke and Itachi stood close by, Sasuke currently getting his hand wrapped by Sakura.

"Sas." Naruto called as he walked into the room. The few in the room jumped and looked over at the blonde.

"What are you doing down here, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

"I wonder." Naruto said flatly. Sasuke sighed.

"We're kind of in the middle of something." He motioned over to the man.

"Yes, and I'm sure Itachi and his little friends can handle it all by themselves." Naruto nodded towards the other six men in the room.

"Naru," Sasuke started.

"Sasu." Naruto gave him a look. Sasuke glanced over at his brother who was waving him away. He sighed and took his lover's hand.

"Come on, then." He kissed the blonde's hand and left the room with his lover. "Sorry you woke up alone." Sasuke apologized as he kissed his lover's hand again.

"I'm not use to it any more, I mean a few years ago it was normal I guess." Naruto sighed. Sasuke stopped and pulled the blonde in for a deep kiss.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was hoping to finish up before you woke up." Sasuke explained as he continued kissing the blonde again. Naruto smiled and pulled the raven closer. Sasuke's hands slipped under the robe, caressing the warm tanned skin of the other man.

"We're in the middle of your family's living room." Naruto mumbled into the kiss although he did nothing to stop the raven. Although really, Sasuke was the one with the problem with the Uchihas seeing him Naruto didn't give a damn as long as Sasuke was fucking him. Sasuke pulled away with a huff.

"Fine. Back to the room." He agreed and started walking towards their room.

"Sasuke, darling, you're covered in blood." Mikoto frowned as they passed the entry just as Fugaku and Mikoto were entering.

"Yeah. There was an issue. Itachi is handling it right now because I have to take care of this one." Sasuke smiled. "Night." He told his parents before dragging his lover upstairs. Sasuke pulled his lover into their bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door before kissing the blonde sweetly. Naruto indulged in the kiss for a few moments before pushing the raven away.

"You need to shower." He said as he moved out of Sasuke's hold. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"You should join me." He smiled. Naruto laughed softly.

"How about you rinse all the blood off, and I'll get the bath filled." Naruto suggested with a smirk. It'd been a few years now since the Orochimaru incident and Naruto had gotten use to the raven being a mobster. He didn't approve, never being a fan of violence, but he couldn't change anything either so he just accepted it, it wasn't worth the arguments and worrying. Sasuke stepped into the shower while Naruto started filling the tub. The raven rinsed quickly but made sure to scrub all of the blood off of his body and out of his hair before he stepped out. He didn't bother drying off since he was about to get into the tub when it finished filling. Naruto stood beside the tub with his back to Sasuke, the raven wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him so that his back was against his chest.

"You're upset about it." Sasuke commented when he felt how tense Naruto was. He knew it bothered the blonde, but at 36 he couldn't exactly just quit the business. He didn't exactly have any other skills than being wicked intimidating and a deadly good shot. He'd also made far too many enemies to consider leaving, if he stayed in the group Naruto would be protected.

"We're on vacation, Sas. We came to the mansion to spend Christmas weekend with your family. You promised no business while we are here." Naruto sighed, leaning more into his lover's chest.

"I know. But it was an emergency. That guy has some really important information that we need." Sasuke tried to explain.

"I just," Naruto started then stopped with a heavy sigh.

"I promise, no more business this weekend." Sasuke kissed up Naruto's neck, gently nipping at the spot behind his ear. He felt his lover shudder and tightened his grip as the blonde's knees weakened a bit.

"Sas." Naruto whimpered as the raven's hands found their way into his robe. They both knew how easily the raven's touch set the blonde's body on fire, but sometimes Naruto wondered if Sasuke knew just how bad it was.

"Can you wait till we get in the tub?" Sasuke whispered against his lover's ear.

"You serious?" Naruto tried to laugh but it came out breathy and needy.

"Oh darn. I guess I'm just gonna have to fuck you right now and then again when we get in the tub." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed this time.

"Darn." He pressed his ass back against his lover excitedly. It took maybe a second for Sasuke to pull of his lover's robe and bury himself fully into the blonde's waiting body. Naruto cried out a mix of pain and pleasure, sure they'd done this only hours before but maybe they should have taken a few extra seconds to prepare him again.

"You okay?" Sasuke paused. Naruto's body vibrated, his insides clenching tightly and his back heaving with the deep breaths Naruto was forcing himself to take.

"It's good. So good, Sas." Naruto panted, his voice shaking a bit. Sasuke pulled his lover back to see his face and saw tears in the blonde's sapphire eyes. "It's good. I promise." Naruto panted, pushing back against the raven. Sasuke kissed Naruto's spine between his shoulders and carefully started moving. The blonde whimpered and moaned, trying to get his lover to hurry up but Sasuke took his time, even pausing in the middle to turn off the tap once the tub was full. "You're evil." Naruto wined at that. Sasuke just smiled and continued slowly moving in and out of the blonde. Naruto's legs had long given out and he was pretty much reduced to a whimpering lust-filled lump before Sasuke finally took pity on him. A few thrusts of ramming himself against Naruto's prostate had the blonde exploding with an ecstatic cry, Sasuke grunting as he came as well.

"Bath." Sasuke mumbled into the blonde's sweaty hair. Naruto just nodded and carefully got into the warm water. "You okay?" Sasuke asked as he got in the tub as well, sitting across from the blonde.

"Wonderful." Naruto smiled still slightly delirious from his orgasm. Sasuke smiled as well, pulling the blonde into his lap to kiss him. He really couldn't get enough of the blonde. "'M tired, Suke." Naruto mumbled as he leaned heavily against the other man's chest.

"You gotta stay awake long enough to get cleaned up, then we'll go to bed, okay?" Sasuke said gently as he brushed Naruto's bangs away from his face to kiss the blonde's forehead.

"Mmhmm." The blonde nodded, his eyelids drooping heavily. Sasuke almost laughed as he turned the blonde to lean back against his chest. He carefully bathed his lover as Naruto relaxed against him. They sat in the tub for a long time just relaxing but eventually the water started cooling and Sasuke decided it was time to get out. Naruto was barely conscious but he stayed standing long enough for Sasuke to properly dry his body. As Sasuke dried himself, the blonde stumbled into the bedroom and when Sasuke went in he found Naruto passed out on the bed. Sasuke carefully crawled in beside his lover, pulling the blankets up over them and easily fell asleep.

"Sasuke." Mikoto's voice pulled him out of his dreams. "Sasuke." His mother's voice called again. Sasuke blinked awake, seeing the bright sunshine pouring through his window. Naruto mumbled something and pressed more into his side. "Sasuke." Mikoto sounded exasperated as she knocked on the door again.

"Mm, wah?" Sasuke groaned loud enough for her to hear him. The door opened enough for MIkoto to stick her head in.

"I've been out here for nearly ten minutes. We are having breakfast at 9:30. Everyone is already ready except you two. You have fifteen minutes." She said before shutting the door again.

"Nar." Sasuke wiggled his shoulder to shake the blonde.

"I heard." Naruto yawned snuggling closer for just a few seconds longer before pulling away and sitting up. Tiredly, he blinked a few times and ran his hand through his hair before looking back at his lover who was now sitting up as well. The blonde leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Morning, love." He smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover back.

"Hn. We should probably get ready. My mother will have a fit if we're not down there soon." He said between kisses. Naruto laughed softly.

"Then we should probably get out of bed before we get distracted." He mumbled into the kiss.

"I think my mother would be okay if we were just a few minutes late." Sasuke said as he started to push the blonde back down on the bed.

"Really?" Naruto laughed. "Because I'm pretty sure she'd do something terrible to us if we were even a second late." Sasuke sighed and pulled away from the blonde's sweet lips.

"Fine. After presents, we will finish this."

"After lunch, you mean." Naruto corrected. Sasuke groaned but nodded.

"Yeah." He frowned. "Next year I'm going to convince my mother that we don't need Christmas breakfast and present should be opened no earlier than noon." Sasuke grumbled as he got out of bed. Naruto just laughed. Once they were dressed they went downstairs to the living room where Mikoto and Tobi were looking at all the presents.

"Look how many I got, Gran." The ten year old giggled excitedly.

"I think someone got the lables mixed up. Weren't you just supposed to get coal?" Naruto smiled as he walked up to them.

"Angel." Tobi smiled as he jumped up to give Naruto a hug.

"Good Lord you are getting to be big. Pretty soon you'll be bigger than Gran." He smiled over at Mikoto.

"I'm the tallest in my class." Tobi bragged.

"I believe it." Naruto nodded. The two talked about Tobi's school for a few minutes before a servant came to tell them breakfast was about to be served. The giant 18-seat table was decorated immaculately, the Uchihas all finding their places. While the house was usually filled with non-Uchiha members of the group, the Christmas celebration was reserved for Uchihas. Naruto sat between Sasuke and Tobi, talking with the boy knowing if he paid any attention to Sasuke it'd turn into something none of the other Uchihas really wanted to see.

"You realize that this is important, right?" Naruto heard Itachi huffing.

"But I promised." Sasuke explained, drawing Naruto into their conversation.

"It's Christmas, Itachi. I'm sure you can wait another day." Naruto told him calmly but there was a serious threat in there as well so that Itachi knew he wasn't allowed to argue.

"Seriously, if I hadn't sworn on pain of death to Asuma I'd consider making you a part of all this." Itachi sighed. Naruto looked at him.

"Like hell." Sasuke snapped.

"He'd fit in well." Obito pointed out.

"He's not a part of this group. And that's it." Sasuke glared. Naruto just put a calming hand on Sasuke's

"After the whole Orochimaru thing, I think I'm mobbed out." Naruto said with a soft smile. Most of the other Uchihas winced at his words, even after 5 years it was still a sensitive topic for all of them.

"This sausage is delicious, isn't it?" Mikoto changed the subject.

"Very." Naruto agreed and the conversation went back to happy things. Breakfast was long, as always. With 18 people and five different courses it took a while for everyone to finish. Once they were, everyone went to the living room. Opening presents was also a long process since they went one by one. But it was fun because this way everyone got to see the presents, unlike in the Sarutobi family where it was a free for all and no one got to see what everyone else got or to thank the giver properly. Most of the presents were Tobi's so after everyone finished opening their gifts they watched Tobi opening at least ten more. After opening presents everyone was still ogling over everything, Mikoto wouldn't stop staring and showing off the diamond and ruby tennis bracelet Fugaku had given her. Tobi was showing off all of his toys, and talking excitedly about the various video games he'd gotten. Naruto started looking around at where Sasuke might have disappeared to when suddenly he was yanked out of the room and into the dark sitting room.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled as he pushed the blonde against the wall. Naruto didn't have time to respond before the raven was assaulting his mouth. Naruto groaned softly, pulling the raven closer. The kiss quickly deepened, Naruto pulling on the raven locks of his lover to get their mouths as close as physically possible. He could taste Sasuke's coffee and he knew Sasuke could taste the cinnamon roll he'd eaten last.

"Fuck, Sas, your family is right there." Naruto panted trying to push the raven away even though it felt so good.

"I can't help it. I didn't get to spend hardly any time with you this morning." Sasuke mumbled as he moved to the blonde's neck.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, still pushing on the raven. Normally he didn't care where they were, but today they had to behave for the family. "After lunch, I promise. But right now we can't." Naruto sighed as Sasuke pushed he leg against Naruto's groin.

"We could skip lunch." Sasuke suggested.

"You are such a horny bastard." Naruto sighed, arching slightly as his hips unconsciously started moving against's Sasuke's leg.

"Hey, will you two stop humping each other?" Itachi sighed as he came into the room. Naruto shoved the raven away, Sasuke stumbling back a few steps. The two lovers stared at each other, their bodies shaking slightly as the gasped for breath. "Mother noticed you two had disappeared. She's not very happy that you're avoiding your family on Christmas."

"I tried to tell him," Naruto started accusingly.

"I'm well aware, Naruto." Itachi laughed. "Back in the living room." He pointed at his brother.

"Two minutes, let me calm down a bit." Sasuke sighed, he wasn't exactly family appropriate at the moment. Itachi nodded and sat down, just to make sure Sasuke didn't try and attack the blonde again. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to brush their lips together.

"After lunch, okay? It'll be so good." Naruto smiled at him.

"You're not really helping my current predicament." Sasuke groaned against his lips.

"Just think about Itachi and Deidara, works every time for me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke grimaced at the mental image of his brother and immediately calmed down.

"Thanks." He laughed softly before kissing the blonde one more time and returning to the living room. Once again it felt like forever that they sat there, everyone talking about this and that. Sasuke really did love his family but he really wanted to just be alone (and naked and in bed) with Naruto. He felt relieved when lunch was announced, although that mean another five course meal. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke excused himself, grabbed his blonde and escaped to their bedroom. Naruto was naked in half a second and moving to the bed, watching his lover impatiently.

"God damn I love you." Sasuke smiled as he also stripped and climbed on top of his lover.

"If you tease me like you did last night, I'll rip your dick off." Naruto threatened as the raven settled between his legs. Sasuke blinked and then smiled.

"Whatever you want, love." He said before devouring his lover's mouth. The kiss was hot and demanding, a preview of the rough but addicting sweet love making that was soon to come.

"Sas." Naruto gasped as Sasuke's fingers started running across his abdomen. The raven kissed Naruto's neck gently and let his fingers run down to his lover's erection. He gently touched the leaking head before pumping the shaft. "Fuck." Naruto screamed.

"In a minute." Sasuke smiled and kissed his neck.

"If you tease me," Naruto started.

"I know." Sasuke smirked as he moved down his lover's body.

"Please." Naruto gasped as he pushed his hips up. Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's full length into his mouth. Naruto screamed in pleasure, trying hard to keep from thrusting into his lover's mouth. "Sas, so fucking," Naruto panted. Sasuke just smirked and sucked harder. Naruto gasped and groaned as Sasuke continued sucking him. "Fingers. Fingers." Naruto begged. Sasuke did as asked. Naruto gasped and spread his legs to give the raven better access. Sasuke stretched the blonde, rubbing over his prostate as he continued to suck at his erection. It was a few more minutes before Naruto was exploding into his lover's mouth and Sasuke drank it all. Naruto was panting as the raven moved back up his body.

"Hey." Naruto smiled, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Hey." Sasuke brushed their lips together. "Have I told you today how crazy I am about you?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"Hmm, not yet."

"I'm crazy about you." Sasuke smirked before kissing him gently again.

"Me too." He smiled back, pulling the raven in for a passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer, rubbing his erection against the blonde's quickly hardening member.

"More?" Sasuke offered.

"Please." The blonde nodded. Sasuke smirked.

"My pleasure." He smirked before thrusting into his lover. Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs tightly around the raven's hips. Sasuke moved slowly at first. Long, deep stroked, making Naruto moan wantonly. The slow strokes started to quicken, although Sasuke tried to keep them deep. Naruto gripped tightly to Sasuke's shoulders, easily pulling him into a deep kiss. Sasuke leisurely kissed his lover, not quite matching the frantic speed he was now pounding into the blonde. They continued rutting until they climaxed and after half a minute they were at it again. Over and over, they came again and again until they were completely worn out.

"That was so good." Naruto smiled as he settled next to the raven.

"My mother is probably furious that we're skipping out on all this family time." Sasuke laughed softly. Naruto laughed as well.

"You don't live at home, I'm sure she misses you. We see my family at least once a month, but pretty much only spend any time with your family at Christmas and Easter." Naruto told him. Sasuke made a noise of understanding.

"I still don't like you being with my family, even if you've known about all this mob stuff for a while, I don't like you being a part of it." Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Naruto kissed under his jaw and Sasuke made a pleased noise.

"I'm not a part of the mob stuff. But it would be nice if we spent a little more time with your family. Tobi's getting so big and I hate that I have to miss out on stuff. I mean I didn't even know he played soccer. You go to every one of Yuuki's ballet recitals, the least I can do is go to Tobi's soccer games." Naruto explained.

"Fine. You can spend more time with them." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed softly and kissed him.

"Thanks, babe. I love you."

"Love you." Sasuke smiled and gave his lover a gentle kiss.

"After a nap we should probably go down with your family." Naruto mumbled as exhaustion caught up to him. Sasuke smirked and kissed his head as they snuggled into the mattress.

They woke hours later. It was getting dark outside so dinner was coming up soon. Naruto stretched, his back popping a few times. He tried to sit up, but Sasuke held him against his chest. The raven gently kissed his neck.

"Going somewhere?"

"Pee." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed and released him.

"If you must." He smiled. Naruto kissed him gently before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. He did his business before turning back to the room, stopping in the doorway to look at his gorgeous naked lover spread out on the bed. "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen." Naruto smirked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You've must have never seen a mirror, huh?" The raven asked, peeking out at him from under heavy ink eyelashes. Naruto laughed.

"You might want to get up before I attack you and we miss dinner." Naruto suggested. Sasuke laughed again.

"Maybe. I wouldn't care, but my mom might be upset." Sasuke sighed as he got out of bed. "Should we shower?"

"I was waiting for you." Naruto smirked before going back into the bathroom. He heard Sasuke rushing to join him. He felt the raven press against his back and walked them towards the shower.

"We have at least half an hour." Sasuke smirked against his back.

"Like that would be enough. Shower, then dressed, then downstairs." Naruto said firmly.

"Damn your teacher voice." Sasuke sighed as he released the blonde. Naruto smiled and kissed his lover before pulling him into the shower. The shower wasn't quite as innocent as Naruto had tried to keep it, he couldn't resist Sasuke. They eventually pulled themselves apart long enough to actually bathe and then get dressed. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand before walking together down stairs.

"There you are, Sasuke." Fugaku commented when they entered the living room.

"Sorry, we were taking a nap." Sasuke apologized as he moved to sit on the couch, pulling Naruto down beside him. Fugaku nodded and turned to continue his conversation with one of Sasuke's uncles.

"Naruto!" Tobi shouted excitedly as he jumped on the blonde. "You disappeared, I was afraid you would leave before we could play my video games. Cause I never see you except for Christmas and Easter and my birthday."

"I know." Naruto nodded.

"Well, actually Naruto and I talked about it and He's gonna spend more time with you." Sasuke told the boy. Tobi's eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? We can play all my games! You're on vacation now, right? You can come over tomorrow and we can play everything." Tobi smiled.

"Not tomorrow, Tobi. Naruto does have things he needs to do." Itachi told his son.

"But, Naruto never plays with me." He pouted.

"Well, Naruto has a lot of stuff that he needs to do." Itachi explained.

"Naruto. You have to come over! Not tomorrow but then next day then!" Tobi demanded.

"I think I can come over the day after tomorrow." Naruto smiled at him.

"Good." Tobi nodded and smiled.

***BREAK***

Naruto had spent the rest of his break playing with Tobi, much to the boy's delight. However, once school started again Naruto was busy and couldn't spend as much time with the boy. The first week Tobi had called him almost every night to talk to him and tell him how his day went and what levels he was playing on the zombie killing game he was playing. Naruto had even promised to take Tobi to the mall that weekend to get him some new Spring clothes since he'd grown out of his old clothes over the winter.

"Angel!" Tobi smiled excitedly as he ran out to greet the blonde.

"Hey Tobi." Naruto smiled as he got out of his car.

"You don't even say hi to me." Sasuke sighed as he also got out of the car.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke." Tobi smiled and hugged his uncle before hugging Naruto.

"You sure you're okay taking him out?" Itachi asked as he came out of the house.

"Sure. You two have work, right? We'll be fine." Naruto smiled.

"Okay. Just call if you need anything." Itachi told him.

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "Let's go, kid." Naruto opened the passenger door open for the boy. Tobi climbed in, buckling his seatbelt and Naruto shut the door. Sasuke gave his lover a gentle kiss.

"Have fun, I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"Me too. I'll see you in a few hours." Naruto smiled and got in the car as well. His jeep had died a few years ago, Sasuke had replaced it with one of the dozens of cars the Uchihas had just sitting in the garage. It'd taken Naruto a while to get use to the car, but he felt safer with Tobi in this car than if Tobi was in his jeep. Tobi waved excitedly at his dad and uncle as they drove off.

"I'm going to get so many clothes." Tobi announced excitedly. "Daddy gave me this to give to you so that you can buy me clothes and food." He said as he held out a credit card.

"Alright." Naruto smiled as he took the card.

"You can buy me some toys too, I won't tell daddy." Tobi smiled mischievously.

"I don't think so." Naruto shook his head and laughed. They pulled into the parking garage at the mall and Naruto instantly felt like something was wrong. He pushed the silent panic button on the ring he'd been given shortly after he woke from the whole Orochimaru incident, Sasuke and Itachi would be alerted that they were in trouble and if they weren't actually in danger he was pretty sure the brothers would forgive the interruption anyway. Naruto's unsettled feeling was confirmed as soon as two men with giant guns stepped in front of their car. He heard Tobi whimper his name but ignored the boy for a moment to assess the situation. There were two men in front of them, one man in the black SUV beside their car, another black car behind them with at least two more men and one man walking up on the driver's side. Naruto sighed when the man knocked on the window. He only lowered it a crack so that he could speak with the man.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of the car nice and slow or the boy's head will be decorating the inside of your car." The man smiled. Tobi whimpered again. Naruto really didn't have time to comfort the boy, he didn't want these guys to get impatient and decide to unload their guns out of boredom.

"Fine. I'll cooperate, but the boy is staying in the car. You will not touch him." Naruto laid out his conditions. The man laughed.

"I don't think you understand your situation." He started.

"I'm perfectly aware of the situation. But the boy will be staying in the car." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto don't go out there." Tobi cried.

"It's okay, Tobi. They're not going to hurt me." Naruto smiled at the baby raven before turning back to the man at the window. "Tell him you're not going to hurt me, otherwise he'll worry." Naruto demanded.

"We just want to have a nice talk with the Uchihas." The man smiled at Tobi.

"See, Tobi? I'll be just fine. So you need to stay in the car until your daddy and Sasuke get here, okay?" Naruto smiled. Tobi whimpered and bit his lip but nodded. "Alright, when I get out you need to lock the doors, okay?" Tobi nodded again. Naruto motioned for the man to step back and quickly exited the car and heard the locks engage as soon as he shut the door. Naruto gave Tobi a reassuring smile before the man motioned for the other two men in the car behind them to come search him.

"Gentle, don't scare the kid." Naruto warned them as the men started patting him down.

"You're still giving out demands?" The man that had been talking to him sneered.

"I'm cooperating, the least you could do is help me out a bit. It's his first hostage situation and his dad will seriously kill me if the boy is scarred by this."

"The boy's father should be the least of your worries at the moment." The man snapped. Naruto just smirked.

"I'm not so sure." He smiled. The man growled pulling out a gun and touching it to the middle of Naruto's forehead.

"Still not sure?" The man snapped. Naruto heard Tobi scream his name, he turned and smiled at the boy.

"I'm okay, Tobi, I promise. You just sit tight until your daddy gets here." He smiled before turning back to the man.

"I'll blow your fucking brains out right now." The man snarled.

"You can try, but it might be hard when your gun isn't loaded." Naruto laughed. The man hesitated slightly, taking his focus off of Naruto to look at his gun. Naruto made his move. He decked the guy, grabbing the gun as he fell. The two guys who were patting him down tried to take him down but Naruto easily dislocated both of their arms and wrists before throwing them to the ground. The two men with the guns had started shooting at the car, not realizing the whole thing was bullet proof. Naruto shot both of them in the arms and legs, successfully disabling them. The man in the SUV had gotten out and was trying to break through the glass on the passenger side to get to Tobi. Naruto jumped the car, smashed the guy's face in with the gun and watched as he fell to the ground in a bloody lump. He went back to the man, standing on his chest while pointing the gun at his head.

"The fuck are you?" The man gasped around his broken nose.

"The Demon Fox Kyuubi." Naruto answered. The five other men were all on the ground groaning and crying. "I survived ten hours with Orochimaru then smashed that asshole to bits. You think worthless scum like you scares me? You're little babies playing with the big boys." Naruto scoffed. One of the men started to try and get up so Naruto shot him in the leg.

"Fuck!" The man screamed.

"Now, let me explain the situation. In about a minute the Uchiha gang is gonna show up here. If Itachi isn't at the top of your worries list, he will be soon." Naruto laughed. They didn't even wait ten seconds before they heard tires screeching and engine roaring up the parking garage.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he jumped out of the car. Naruto smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "I was worried."

"You know I can handle myself. I was more worried for Tobi." Naruto sighed.

"Tobi, thank god." He heard Itachi.

"Daddy." The boy collapsed in his father's arms, pressing his face into Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, they got off a few shots at the car before I could stop them." Naruto apologized. Itachi sighed, his eyes shimmering slightly.

"I know." He nodded.

"Oh, and I saved them for you. I think this one is their leader." Naruto smiled as he looked down at the man he still had his foot on. Itachi stood and smirked.

"Thanks, Naruto. How about you take Tobi back home while Sasuke and I deal with this?" He motioned towards one of the Uchiha cars, Kisame stood holding the back door open for them.

"Sounds good. Tobi, how about we go get some ice cream." Naruto smiled as he headed towards the car. Tobi nodded and quickly took his hand. "You have some blood on you." Kisame handed his handkerchief to the blonde while pointing at his face. Naruto just nodded and got into the back of the car with Tobi. Naruto could feel his hands shaking as he wiped at his face.

"Angel?" Tobi asked softly.

"Are you okay? That was probably really scary for you." Naruto smiled at the boy. Tobi frowned and took one of Naruto's hands in both of his.

"Angel." Tobi said softly.

"Kisame, you're taking us for ice cream, right?" Naruto asked, trying to avoid Tobi's questioning look.

"Naruto, why are your hands shaking?" Tobi said, squeezing Naruto's hand as tightly as he could to force the blonde to pay attention to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Tobi." Naruto sighed.

"But you were so cool. You didn't even look scared when that one guy put the gun against your head and then you just punched him and even jumped over the car to get the other guy trying to get me out." Tobi smiled at him.

"It's not cool, Tobi. We were lucky those guys were idiots and that I could protect you, but I didn't want you to see me like that. I don't like hurting people and I don't like that you saw me hurting people, even if they deserved it." Naruto sighed, sinking into the seat.

"Were you scared?" Tobi asked. Naruto sighed again and shook his head.

"I was scared for you. I was scared I wouldn't be able to protect you. I was scared of what your daddy would feel if I couldn't protect you." Naruto explained. Tobi nodded understandingly before smiling.

"I was scared for **you**. I knew you would protect me because you protected Sasuke that one time. I was scared you'd get hurt had have to sleep for a long time again." Tobi told him. Naruto jerked slightly, forcing himself not to rip his hand from Tobi's hold.

"Are you talking about that time when you were five?" He asked softly, his voice shaking. Tobi nodded.

"I remember because we came to live with Sasuke. You were hurt bad because the bad guys beat you up and you protected Sasuke. I couldn't play with you because you were asleep and they didn't know when you would wake up. Sasuke cried a lot when that happened. Daddy would make me leave the room with Deidara, but we could still hear him." Tobi said with a slight frown.

"That was another time I was scared I wouldn't be able to protect someone important to me." Naruto sighed.

"But you did protect me. You beat up all those guys and made sure they didn't hurt me. The car got all beat up too but that's okay because I know daddy had an extra car you can have. You don't have to be scared any more, Naruto." Tobi smiled at him

"You sure you're only 10?" Naruto smiled. Tobi laughed softly and leaned against the blonde.

"Okay, ice cream." Kisame announced as they pulled up to the shop. Naruto and Tobi quickly got out leaving Kisame with the car, he didn't like ice cream. Naruto got simple vanilla with cookie dough and chocolat candies mixed in. Tobi got birthday cake with every choice of candy bar and cookies plus sprinkles and two cherries on top.

"Your daddy's gonna be mad I gave you that much sugar." Naruto sighed. Tobi just smiled. They sat down at one of the tables; Tobi wasn't allowed to eat in the cars because he got whatever he was eating everywhere. Tobi started talking about school and sports and other things, deliberately avoiding anything about violence. Naruto knew Tobi was a bit shaken up, but the kid was an Uchiha so he kept it hidden well. Once the ice cream was gone and Tobi had had a few cups of water and gone to the bathroom, they left the shop to find Kisame waiting patiently against the side of the car. He opened the door and the two got in the back. Kisame got into the driver's seat and took off towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Do you want me to swing by your apartment?" Kisame offered.

"No. I'll wait for Sasuke at the mansion." Naruto shook his head. "I need a new car anyway." He added with a smile. Kisame laughed softly at the comment. They arrived at the mansion, an anxious Deidara and Mikoto were waiting for them.

"Thank goodness. Itachi had called and said you were attacked. We were worried." Mikoto sighed with relief.

"We're fine, Gran. Naruto protected me. And then we got ice cream." Tobi smiled. Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled and hugged Tobi tightly and kissed his cheeks.

"Gran. You're embarrassing me." Tobi blushed and wiped his cheeks when she released him.

"Sorry, Sweetie." Mikoto laughed and apologized. Tobi went to hug Deidara while Mikoto hugged Naruto tightly as well.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice just barely shaking. When she pulled back Naruto could see her eyes were moist she took a deep breath and smiled brightly and the tears were gone. "I need to see to dinner." She excused herself. Naruto turned to see Deidara waiting to speak with him, he figured Tobi had run off to the living room to play on his game consol.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some street thugs underestimated me. I'm okay, a bit worried about Tobi. I think he's more bothered than he wants to let on, but it'll probably catch up when Itachi gets here." Naruto explained. Deidara nodded.

"And yours will probably catch up when Sasuke gets here." Deidara gave him a look.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know how I feel right now. I think I'll be able to work it out better when Sasuke gets here." Naruto shrugged, frowning slightly. Deidara nodded.

"I get it. Sometimes I'm like that with Itachi." He continued nodding and then smiled. "Let's go see what the midget is doing." He nodded towards the living room. They found Tobi playing one of his racing games. Naruto felt a bit worried considering Tobi had been obsessed with his violent killing game for the past two weeks. Deidara sat down on the couch with Tobi, the boy moving to sit on his adoptive dad's lap like he normally did. Naruto laid on the chaise, watching the TV screen at Tobi played. It was at least half an hour before the front door opened. Tobi started to jump up but Deidara caught him and Naruto had moved to stop him as well.

"What?" Tobi frowned.

"Just give your daddy a minute." Deidara said. Tobi looked confused.

"You know how I didn't like that you saw me beat up those guys?" Naruto asked. Tobi nodded. "Well, your daddy beat them up a lot more so he definitely doesn't want you to see him like that. He'll take a shower and then come right down to see you." Naruto explained. Tobi sighed but nodded. "Besides, now you have enough time to finish this level." Naruto added with an encouraging smile.

"Nar." Sasuke called from the entry, but still keeping out of sight from the living room. Naruto smiled at Deidara and Tobi before leaving to check on his lover. Sasuke's shirt was bloody, but Naruto knew it wasn't his blood. The raven gently touched his face and Naruto leaned in for a kiss. As much as Sasuke wanted to deepen it, he didn't want to get Naruto dirty.

"You should probably get a shower." Naruto smiled against his lover's lips.

"Take one with me." Sasuke whispered, his voice exhausted and worried. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I think you need a bit to calm down. I'm okay, so you can relax now. If I go upstairs with you like this, you'll just brood and get angrier at what happened." Naruto explained. "I'll be waiting down here with Tobi and Dei." Sasuke kissed him one more time.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." He nodded before going up to the bedroom. Naruto returned to the living room to see Tobi had gone back to playing his game. They waited about fifteen minutes before the brothers came down.

"Daddy." Tobi smiled, jumping out of Deidara's lap to hug his dad. Itachi knelt down and held Tobi closely. It only took a few seconds before the boy started bawling. He sobbed against his father's chest, talking about something but none of them could really understand. "I was scared." He sobbed at the very end of his rant. Itachi sighed and kissed Tobi's head.

"I know, bud. But you were so brave. I'm so proud of you." Itachi said gently as he rubbed the sobbing boy's back. Tobi kept crying and hugged his daddy tightly. Itachi looked at his lover who was now kneeling next to them, rubbing Tobi's head. Naruto wanted to do something, but Sasuke pulled him away. He let the raven lead them upstairs. Once they were in the room, Sasuke leaned heavily against the door. Naruto stood in front of him, taking his hands and squeezing them slightly.

"It shouldn't have happened." Sasuke sighed. Naruto didn't answer, letting Sasuke work through his issues first. "After Orochimaru, I promised myself I would never let that happen again. I wouldn't let anyone try to hurt you because of me." Naruto smiled and kissed the raven gently.

"You can't protect me from everything, Sas." He reminded the raven.

"I want to be able to protect you from people like that." Sasuke sighed. Naruto sighed as well.

"There will always be idiots like that. I can take care of wanna-be bad boys. Anyone who's worth worrying about isn't stupid enough to go after me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed again looking worried.

"We both know they weren't actually after you either." Sasuke said softly.

"The cars are bulletproof; they wouldn't have gotten to him no matter who he was with." Naruto reminded. Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi really wanted to keep Tobi away from all this just a bit longer." He sighed, leaning his head back. Naruto leaned forward a bit, letting some of his weight settle against the raven. "How are you feeling about all this?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I'm really not sure. I wasn't scared like I was with Orochimaru. These were idiot baby thugs, they weren't gonna kill me or Tobi. But I was pissed. They pointed their giant machine guns right at Tobi's head. Who does that? What kind of person points a gun at a ten year old child's head? I was furious and Tobi was scared. He was trying to be brave, but when that one guy put his gun to my head I could hear him scream and he was terrified. I was so angry that they were putting a child through that kind of trauma."

"Did you black out again?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yeah. When those guys started shooting the car I lost it. I wasn't scared for Tobi, I knew the car was bulletproof, I was just pissed they were actually shooting at him." Naruto sighed, letting his forehead rest against Sasuke's collarbone. "You know much I love beating people up, but I wanted to kill those guys almost as much as I wanted to kill Orochimaru." He said softly. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to do something like that because of me, again." Sasuke apologized softly. Naruto laughed.

"Haven't we established that I'd do anything for you?" He asked. "I mean I killed a guy for you." He said softly.

"I never wanted that." Sasuke shook his head. "I never wanted you to have to do something like that. I never wanted you to be any part of this, that's why I kept you away from my family for so long. It's not who you are and I'm scared I might be changing you."

"You're not changing me, Sasuke, because it is who I am. I might not have been aware of how strong and slightly unbalanced I am, but I will always, **always** do everything in my power to protect the people I love." Naruto explained.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"You better." Naruto smirked back before kissing the raven. Sasuke deepened the kiss instantly, pulling the blonde back towards the bed.

"When we got the alarm I swear my heart stopped." Sasuke sighed against his lover's mouth.

"I told you, I can take care of myself. I was worried for Tobi, he was scared and I just wanted to end the situation as quickly as possible." Naruto answered before sealing their lips together again. He knew Sasuke really needed something physical to assure his mind that Naruto was safe. They fell onto the bed. Naruto easily rid them of their clothes and Sasuke quickly started preparing his lover.

"Fuck, Sas." Naruto gasped as the raven's fingers brushed his prostate.

"I will in a second." Sasuke smirked and kissed him gently. Naruto laughed softly. "What?"

"It's strange. When you're working you're ruthless, but with me you're so gentle." Naruto smiled.

"Hm, I think the same can be said for you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed again. "Have I told you that when you go all badass it's ridiculously sexy?"

"Is it?" Naruto smirked.

"Of course. Strength is sexy, ass kicking is sexy, you're sexy." Sasuke said between kissing the blonde's lips.

"I'm sexy, I get it. Now hurry up and fuck me." Naruto smiled and lifted his hips to rub against the raven. Sasuke groaned softly.

"Gladly." He said and pushed into the blonde. Naruto moaned happily, angling his hips slightly so Sasuke could get in deeper.

"More." He begged pulling the raven closer. "Yes. Fuck." Naruto gasped and arched his back.

"So sexy." Sasuke panted. The both angled their hips and started rocking against each other. Naruto panted and groaned as Sasuke rocked in and out of him. "I love you."

"I love you, I love you." Naruto panted.

"I'm close." Sasuke panted.

"Me too." Naruto pulled the raven down to kiss him. After a few more thrusts they were both groaning into each other's mouths as they came.

"Fuck, you're amazing." Sasuke panted as he collapsed on the blonde.

"You're heavy." Naruto pushed on the raven.

"Sorry." Sasuke smiled and rolled off of him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde and held him closely.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, kissing Sasuke's jaw.

"I know you can handle yourself, but I worry. I feel bad that you have to deal with all of this. I want to be able to protect you from all this stuff." Sasuke sighed.

"I know, Sas. I told you already that even knowing about all of this I probably would have fallen for you." Naruto smiled and kissed him gently. "But I am going to need a new car." He added. Sasuke laughed softly.

"I love you, Nar." He smiled.

"I love you, Sas." Naruto smiled back as Sasuke sealed their lips together again. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
